Integrated circuits (ICs) are increasingly important due to their widespread application in today's electronic consumer products, such as smart phones, tablets, laptops, notebook computers, and the like. Integrated circuits increasingly include powerful and efficient data storage and logic circuitry for signal control and processing.
Increasing density of devices in integrated circuits, as well as increasing combinations of various types of circuitry, such as logic and radio frequency processing circuits, have generally increased the amount of noise in various circuits. Noise can be detrimental in integrated circuits, because compromised signal integrity can cause a loss of data or errors in logic or signal processing.